monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefera de Nile
Nefera de Nile is the older sister of Cleo de Nile and a Monster High graduate/former fear squad captain. She's vain and hostile, feelings born from deep-rooted paranoia and a combo inferiority/superiority complex. Despite graduating, Nefera has trouble succeeding in life beyond high school and therefore often returns to Monster High, not rarely to torment her younger sister, Cleo. As such, she is one of the franchise's antagonists, thus far being active only in Volume 2 of the webisodes. Personality From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she is perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She is always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that do not concern her.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 22nd Day Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead."Miss Infearmation" She's basically an older version of Cleo, relying on their family servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that Nefera would be next in line for their dad's throne since she's the oldest. Plus having the attention of being a "world-famous" supermodel going to her head makes her even more stuck-up and meaner than Cleo is. Either way, she's very bossy and has been since her and Cleo were little kids. But despite her nasty ways, Nefera can have her moments of kindness and has shown the capacity to be a nice ghoul, as shown in "Kind: The Shockumentary", after being told by Cleo that she was a great older sister, she smiled sincerely and let the Kind Campaign leaders through the door without being mean. Portrayals In the webisodes, she is voiced by Wendee Lee. Physical Description There's an obvious family resemblance between the De Nile sisters, Nefera and Cleo. Nefera's hair is nile blue (it's unknown if this is her natural hair color or if she dyed it), with thick highlights of black and gold, and is worn up in a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eyes are light purple with an orange diamond shaped birthmark in her face. She's always in some bandage wrappings, which she probably needs so she doesn't disappear into dust, just like Cleo.Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile Relationships Family Her younger sister is Cleo de Nile. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both Nefera and Cleo have superiority complexes they don't get along very well. Their father is Ramses de Nile, a successful antiques dealer. Friends In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in "Neferamore" and "Monster Mashionals Part 1", she appears to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins. This friendship probably got blemished in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust in their skills (as Nefera had tried cheating so they could beat Cleo's B-squad). Pet Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Its gender is not clear because Nefera's profile says that Azura's is male, but Nefera's 'Campus Stroll' diary entry featuring Azura claims she's female. Books In Back and Deader Than Ever, Nefera lives in Cairo. Spectra Vondergeist mistakes the De Nile sisters for being twins. Dolls Campus Stroll Nefera2.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile doll Profile art - Nefera de Nile.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile art Pic2.png|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' January 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' W9115 :Nefera wears a dress of bandages accentuated with the colors blue and orange. Her dress is half sleeveless, with the one existing sleeve covering her left arm all the way to the wrist. Attached to her dress is a blue sash which goes from the left shoulder to the middle of the waist on the front and from there to the waist on the back. Over the sash, she wears a thick golden belt with a snake design curled around it. On her head an elaborate golden head piece is seated that encircles her high ponytail and single braid. Nefera's left earring represents a golden snake, while her right earring is a golden triangle with three pendants hanging from it. Her right arm is decorated with a studded golden bangle and her golden necklace resembles a snake curled around her neck holding a red orb. Her final piece of jewelry is a large blue ring she wears on her right hand. Her shoes are black and golden with open toes. The heels are in the shape of blue king cobras. :The doll comes with a golden and blue handbag with a double-headed snake for handle, an Azura figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. :Both Nefera's San Diego Comic-Con International display and her stockphoto show her with a blue brush and blue doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Gallery Nefera-pose.png|Nefera Nefera3.png|"Prepare yourself, little sister. This is going to be the worst summer vacation ever," quoth the hugest b- of them all. Monster-High-Nefera2.png|"I don't mind when people talk about me"... Monster-High-Nefera3.png|"Fine. You win." Monster-High-Nefera4.png|Nefera, satisfied.... NEFERIA.png|Nefera in the "latest" fashion trend Nefera1.jpg|Nefera smiling at cleo Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.48 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.42 PM.jpg|nefera talking to her sister cleo Dp64.PNG|Meet the new queen, same as the old queen. Neferamore - fiery Nefera.jpg|Nefera in Neferamore Neferamore - Nefera Kicked Out.jpg|Nefera Kicked Out Of Fashion Contest! Neferamore - from the shadows.jpg|Werecats And Nefera Nefera_attack.png|Nefera about to attack Cleo. 90342809385000000_L.png|"You're right. We can't win it without....." 90342809385000000_m.png|"The Book!" Pompom fight.JPG Team_Nefera.png|Team Nefera Nefera_Scream.PNG|nefera breaking the tv screen File900111.PNG|"nefera we dont need whats in the bag we can beet then on our own" gffg.jpg Untitledhuyu.jpg NeferaDeNile.jpg I-m-calling-dad-nefera-de-nile-29844638-393-461.png 2012-07-17 2127.png|Nefera in Ghouls Rule Meta Timeline * June 13, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Nefera de Nile. * June 16, 2011: Nefera de Nile is mentioned in "Miss Infearmation". * June 23, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her webisode debut in "Hyde and Shriek". * June, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary. * July 15, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * July 15, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile art is revealed. * July 21, 2011: Nefera de Nile's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Late January, 2012: Nefera de Nile's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * May 1, 2012: Nefera de Nile makes her book debut in Back and Deader Than Ever. Notes *"Nefer"'s an old Egyptian word meaning "inner and outer beauty" and was popularly incorporated in Egyptian names for women. The name "Nefera" is a reference to Nefertiti, the most famous Egyptian queen after Cleopatra, who Cleo is named after. * Nefera must be around 5,845 years old, as she said that she's 3 years older than Cleo, whose profile says that she is about 5,842 years old. * Due to the age difference between her and Cleo, it's likely that Nefera graduated from Monster High a year before the beginning of the main storyline. * Nefera's preference for Almas caviar and white truffles exemplify her luxurious upbringing: both top the list of most expensive foods/ingredients worldwide. * Nefera's doll is taller than the standard female dolls to reflect the fact that she is older and her limbs are also much thicker than the standard dolls. * It's mentioned in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary that she was the former captain of the Monster High varsity fearleading squad, and had favored Toralei and the werecat twins, Purrsephone and Meowlody, which is why Cleo, as her sister's successor, kept them on the squad (Cleo says in her 'School's Out' diary that her sister was "always a cat-person"). * Despite already graduating, Nefera's seen leaving and entering Monster High in the Kind Campaign special. This follows on a note to Cleo's 'School's Out' diary entry about Nefera keeping tabs on Monster High still. * Her bandages on her arm are different colors between appearances in both her official art and the webisodes. And also, her leg bandages are flipped. * In "Dueling Personality", its said by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood that Nefera's "the most decorated fearleading captain" in the history of Monster High. * In "Monster Mashionals Part 2", it's revealed that Nefera has a glass-shattering shout akin to Cleo's scream. * Her catchphrase is "Wrapped Up In The Past". * Nefera has a scar on her left arm, which she usually keeps covered with bandages. She was born with this scar (thus making it a birthmark). It's possible that Nefera keeps this covered up due to her insecurities about perfection.Nefera's scar, confirmed to be a birthmark. at Monster High Dolls * In her profile art, her skin appears to be a light brown color, and much darker than Cleo's. In the webisodes, however, her skin is light peach and much lighter than Cleo's skin. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Mummies Category:Fright On! characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Campus Stroll